All Work and No Play
by 3rdCulture
Summary: Emma insists that she and Regina observe a weekly date night, and then has the gall to forget their plans one evening.


_Disclaimer: You know I don't own these characters. I know I don't own these characters. And now we both know that we both know. Cheers._

* * *

Emma glared at the spreadsheets strewn across her desk. _One of these days I'm hiring an accountant for this office damn it. I didn't become Sheriff to sit around doing math for heaven's sake,_ she thought to herself, gnawing on the back of her pen.

Regina watched Emma through the floor to ceiling windowpanes separating the Sheriff's private office from the rest of the station. She could see the frustration prickling off every inch of her girlfriend, and felt a twinge of desire to kiss away the furrow in Emma's brow. Regina walked over to lean in the office doorway. After observing Emma for one more moment she asked, "How many times do you have to leave work with ink stains on your lips before you learn that your writing instruments aren't edible my dear?"

Emma had been so focused; she hadn't even heard the Mayor's heels clicking into the Sheriff's station. She looked up from her vexing paperwork and let the scowl fall away from her face. "Regina," she said with a soft smile. She wasn't sure weather the effect was purely psychological or also partially a product of Regina's magical aura mixing with her own, but Regina's presence could always evaporate Emma's stress into the ether.

Regina took three slow, predatory strides from her place at the door, "You've completely forgotten, haven't you?"

 _Shit, what did I forget?_ Emma quickly went over a list of anniversary dates in her head. This served as a swift reminder that just as instantly as Regina could evaporate her stress, so too could she make it rain down as if from nowhere.

Regina waited for Emma to respond and when she realized that the poor Sheriff truly had no idea what she was talking about, she continued, "Date night Emma. If I recall correctly, it was you who insisted that we had to treat date night like it was sacred or we would let working late and eating separately become habitual."

"Aw babe, I am so sorry," Emma closed the distance between them and pressed a conciliatory kiss to Regina's cheek, "I've been trying to get this done all week, but every time I got the chance to take a look at this stuff, someone's called in with an emergency of some kind. Just this morning I was putting out a fire that could have sent Geppetto's whole shop up in flames."

Regina stepped around Emma to lean against the messy desk, crossed her arms, and in her uniquely sardonic manner said, "Yes, I heard. You know we do have a fire department in this town. It's a whole separate department from yours. You might consider allowing them to attend to any fires in need of fighting."

Emma stepped into her girlfriend's personal space, and removed the Mayor's purse to massage her shoulders, "It was called in as a potential arson, so I had to be there, Regina. And besides, I bet using my magic to put out the fire saved the town a buttload of money."

Regina uncrossed her arms and wrapped her graceful fingers around Emma's belt buckle, pulling the blonde in closer, "Perhaps, Sheriff Swan, if you spent more time worrying about your own budget, rather than the fire department's, we'd be eating out right now." Regina felt a victorious thrill surge through her as she watched the blush rise in Emma's cheeks at her less than subtle wording.

Emma bit her lip and took a moment to enjoy the hot electricity that jolted through her, but then knowing that soon there would be no turning back from that which they'd both rather be doing than trading witty quips, she stepped away from Regina to return to sitting behind her desk. "Though I am positively famished, Madame Mayor," Emma began, turning Regina's flirtatious wordplay back upon her, "this budgetary request is due on _your_ desk first thing tomorrow morning, and we both know that you're not going to do my department any favors if it's not there."

Regina found herself caught between impatience and sympathy. "Well how much longer do you think it's going to take, dear?" she asked, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear.

Emma tried her damnedest to ignore the instinct to lavish attention on Regina's newly exposed skin, "I dunno, a couple hours maybe? Want me to just meet you at your place later?"

"No, I think I'll stay here with you" Regina replied, dragging the guest chair around from the front of Emma's desk, until it was next to the Sheriff's seat. She sat down and added, "There's nothing at home but a pitifully empty refrigerator and, sadly, an emptier bed."

Emma draped an arm over Regina's crossed legs and returned to reading through the last month's spending records. "Hmm, tragic indeed. Well just let me finish this and we'll see about filling some of those empty spaces of yours babe," Emma said, keeping her eyes glued to the page but ears alert for any response from Regina.

The Mayor thought better of taking the bait. If she did, they'd never leave the Sheriff's station. Instead she laced her fingers through Emma's on her lap, and mentally squared herself for the long and boring wait, considering whether to order in any food.

* * *

"Mayor Mills, you realize that the more you distract me the more your constituents' tax dollars are being burned away on my overtime pay?"

Regina's patience had worn thin in roughly twenty minutes, and what had begun as innocently tracing patterns on Emma's free hand evolved into nibbling, then kissing, and then sucking the increasingly unfocussed Sheriff's index finger. Regina released Emma's finger from her mouth with a salacious pop. "I've been the most above board mayor in this whole damn realm since you broke the curse…more or less," and then employing her best faux-innocent voice she added, "Really, what's a little governmental inefficiency between friends?"

Emma didn't dare to look over at her girlfriend, knowing full well that the look in Regina's eyes would bear no trace of the innocence with which the question had been posed. Emma closed her eyes and cleared her throat, "If I indulge you it's not inefficiency, it's a full on corrupt misuse of funds."

Regina leaned over the arm of her chair to purr into Emma's ear, "So don't indulge me. Ignore me," and after a beat she added, "Hmmm yes, I like that. I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing, and as Mayor I order you to ignore all distractions and get your work done…Sheriff."

"With your hand down my pants?"

Regina stilled. Having been caught off guard, she leaned a little away from her girlfriend, "Emma, neither of my hands are anywhere near your pants."

"No," Emma grinned, leaning back in her seat to finally lock eyes with Regina, "but they could be."

Regina looked Emma up and down with a raised eyebrow and after a silent stare-down between the two beauties she said in a pseudo-admonishing tone, "Eyes front, Miss Swan. Storybrooke doesn't pay you to sit around flirting all night."

"Pfft. You wouldn't think so, the way its Mayor acts."

"Uh huh," Regina cupped Emma's chin and gently turned her face back towards her work, "Less scoffing, more accounting." She then leaned over once more, and laid a trail of kisses from Emma's neck to the sensitive flesh behind her ear.

Emma's neck and chest were instantly ablaze. She whimpered when Regina grazed teeth against the tender ridge of her ear. She let out a sigh, "Regina at this point if you don't let me finish, the only one who's getting any action tonight is going to be this calculator."

"It's good that you're resolved to finish your work, my dear, but I don't recall anything in your job description that should have led you to believe that it would be easy. I should know; I wrote it."

Emma erased the sum at the bottom of the column that she had now inaccurately tabulated for the third time in a row, "Somehow I think that this is not what you meant by, 'Works under stressful, high-risk conditions.'"

"No," Regina snickered, "but I do clearly remember emphasizing that 'Adaptability is a must.' Now where were you? Calculating fuel expenditures, were you not?"

"I was," Emma hissed while Regina slid a hand in between Emma's thighs, "but I wasn't doing it very well." She closed her eyes and licked her lips. Then, abruptly, Emma twisted out of her seat and tilted Regina's chair, Mayor in tow, up on its back legs.

Regina did her best to keep a straight face, despite her genuine surprise, and gave Emma a hard, yet quizzical look "But the fuel exp—"

"FUCK the fuel expenditures. Next month the Sheriff's office will be responding to calls by bike."

"Don't be ridiculous Emma."

But Sheriff Swan was not taking suggestions on the subject. She pulled Regina up from her seat, pushed the chair out of the way with a light kick, and proceeded to use her own body to press Regina up against the back wall of the office, expenditures be damned. She began unbuckling Regina's belt.

"Seriously dear, you're cheating at my little game."

Emma slid her hands into the back of Regina's now loosened slacks and grabbed her girlfriend's firm ass by both cheeks, "Who's playing?" she asked, looking the brunette dead in the eye.

Regina swallowed any other reprisals that had been on the tip of her tongue, and instead wrapped her legs around Emma's waist as the blonde lifted her by the ass, "I suppose a month of officers on bicycles would be a good…unf…environmental initiative."

Emma nodded and slipped Regina's silk shirt above her head, quickly plunging her tongue into Regina's bounteous cleavage. Regina reflexively tightened her legs around her lover, "Nnng…It would make for a good fitness campaign too."

"You really think the Sheriff's department isn't fit enough as is?" Emma inquired, holding Regina in place with her hips and lifting her arms above her head until they too were flat against the wall.

"Why don't you jog my memory," taunted Regina. Awaiting no further instruction, Emma crashed her mouth against Regina's. Their kiss was rough and zealous, and Regina was certain that Emma was trying to press her imprint into the wall. Emma pushed her to the absolute brink of breathlessness, and she felt her center becoming slick with lust.

When they finally had no choice but to part for air, the scorch in Regina's lungs was positively decadent, but Emma had no intention of letting the Mayor catch her breath. She gripped Regina's thighs to place her feet back on the ground, then in one fluid motion she dropped to her knees and glided Regina's pants and scarlet lace thong down to her ankles.

Emma guided the garments past each of Regina's black high-heeled shoes, then immediately lifted her girlfriend once again, this time draping Regina's legs over her shoulders. She buried herself face-first within the folds of Regina's damp cunt. She rubbed the tip of her nose along the length of Regina's inner lips, while lapping up the wetness that had long been dripping from the brunette's center.

Regina was soon entranced by the long, lingering licks that Emma had begun drawing from her entrance to her clit. She buried her fingers in Emma's blonde mane and arched her back off from the wall, relying on the Sheriff to fully support her weight.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's lower back and picked up the pace of her tongue, flicking it right to left, and occasionally encircling Regina's clit. For her part, Regina held on to either side of Emma's head for dear life as she gyrated her hips in hedonistic pleasure. She felt her orgasm coiling itself up for release, and delighted in the ebb and flow of each building wave, but she was caught off-guard when Emma suddenly gave her clit a long, hard suck, instantly launching her over the edge.

Regina slammed her shoulders back against the office wall and arched her hips into Emma as hard as she could. Moan after moan ripped from Regina's throat as Emma alternated between fluttering her tongue and sucking even harder. The sheer eroticism of Regina's heels digging into her back propelled a deluge of hot pleasure to spill between Emma's own thighs, however she was far from finished.

Just as Regina began to come down from her orgasm, Emma thrust her tongue deep into Regina's core, recommencing the brunette's climb to climactic bliss. "Ahh! Emma…nnf," Regina bucked forward, "…I can't." Emma had wrapped her arm over Regina's thigh to tease her lover's still sensitive clitoris with her thumb. "You can. Trust me," Emma replied smiling before she pushed her tongue to curve against Regina's inner walls once more.

Regina bit down on her lip so hard she drew blood. Between Emma's prodding tongue and stroking thumb Regina was sure her body would tremble into unconsciousness, but Emma held her fast; stimulating her just enough that she wasn't completely overwhelmed.

Until, she was.

Regina's body curved into a suspended arc, her mouth frozen in a silent scream. Emma drew out her lover's orgasm until Regina was a shuddering puddle in her arms. Her rapture flowed from her core, dribbling down Emma's chin.

Having licked her girlfriend clean, Emma gingerly lowered Regina from her aching shoulders, down onto the floor.

When Regina had recuperated enough to draw Emma into her, she licked the remains of her ecstasy from Emma's nose, cheeks, and chin. "Famished may have been an understatement, Miss Swan" Regina mused as she reached behind Emma for her underwear.

Emma stopped Regina's reaching arm by the wrist, "Wait, where are you going, that you think you need those?"

Regina smirked in reply, "Why, I'm going home Sheriff. You still have lots of work to do here, do you not?" She stood up and stepped over Emma.

Emma stared, disbelieving her own eyes as Regina, gathered the rest of her clothes from the floor and dressed herself, "You cannot be serious."

The Mayor said nothing while smoothing the wrinkles in her blouse.

Emma got up and stopped the movement of Regina's hands to get her attention, "Babe I'm dying here." Regina silently combed her fingers through the tangles of her dark hair, as Emma continued to plead her case. The blonde changed tactics and asked enticingly, "Come on, don't you wanna feel how wet I got for you?"

Maintaining her silence, her composure, and her distance, Regina reapplied her dark red lipstick so slowly that Emma became irritated, then more turned on, and then more irritated because she was more turned on.

Regina's earlier wish had come true, as she now had the opportunity to kiss the frustration from her darling's brow. The smile that the sweet kiss had elicited dropped from Emma's face the instant the she saw the fiendish smirk on Regina's face.

Regina cupped Emma's face in her palm, "I could use some rest, as I'll be spending tomorrow reviewing a town's worth of budget proposals, and believe me they make for some dry reading. As for you, you're running up against a deadline, my dear, best get to it." She punctuated her point with a quick kiss to Emma's tender lips, and then she guided the Sheriff back to the spot behind the desk.

"Wow, no wonder they threw the 'Evil' into your title," Emma said, rolling her eyes plopping down into her seat.

Regina took the dig in stride, and answered with a deadpan expression, "Yes Emma, they called me the Evil Queen because when I wasn't crushing kingdoms and hearts, I ran around leaving people horny and alone."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised."

Regina tossed her reply over her shoulder as she made her way around Emma's desk, "Flattery will get you nowhere darling."

"Neither will multiple orgasms, apparently," Emma lamented, forfeiting her crusade for more sex with an exasperated sigh.

Regina continued towards the door, and then turned around before crossing its threshold, "Not when you get me to let myself become childishly excited for something as cheesy as date night and then you have the balls to forget about it. I hope you like them blue, Swan. See you tomorrow."

Emma pouted at the echo that Regina's footsteps left in her wake.

* * *

"Tick tock Sheriff Swan, its nearly eight a.m. Budget requests are due."

"With all due respect Mayor Mills, if you think you are getting any work done today," Emma used magic to lock the door behind her for emphasis, "you are sorely mistaken." She peeled her black tank top off and vaulted over Regina's desk, to straddle her girlfriend.

"As you are well aware, I am not paid to defile my office with you all day."

"Actually, I cut a few days out of my next month's salary to make up the difference for both of us. It's all right here in the budget," Emma teased, tossing the document in question over her shoulder, "which you can read tomorrow. Now forget about defiling your office and defile me, Madame Mayor."

Regina contemplated Emma's gambit as she dragged her nails down the curves of Emma's bare stomach. There would be no denying her girlfriend today, that much was clear. Nor would she want to. Truthfully she had spent the remainder of the prior night fighting the urge to magic herself back into Emma's office and to take the blonde right there on her desk. _My desk will have to do,_ Regina thought to herself indecently. She pressed the intercom button and instructed her assistant to hold all calls and postpone all meetings, while unhooking the clasps of Emma's bra.

"Very well Sheriff, you have my full attention."

"My eyes are up here, Regina."

"So they are Miss Swan," Regina replied, lifting her gaze, but only after she'd bitten into the inner side of Emma's breast, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the woman on top of her. _Well today won't be very productive, but it will certainly be rewarding,_ Regina smirked inwardly, and with all that she intended to do to Emma she thanked her lucky stars that she had forced herself to get some sleep the night before.

* * *

 _I may have to forget date night more often,_ Emma reflected as Regina's thrusts ground her into the cool marble floor beneath the rays of the hot afternoon sun.

* * *

Hours later, balancing herself on the overturned office couch as best she could, Emma thought between hoarse moans, _DEFINITELY…have…to forget…date night…more often._


End file.
